


Spring Cleaning part 1

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Maria knows, cleaning isn't fun, im sorry, its kinda short, rude cat, superhero au, the reporters are all knowing gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hercules was done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bad grammar and bad spelling. sorry for short update.

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

Spring cleaning: a holiday in which kids throw tantrums in apartment lobbies.

* * *

James Madison hated two things at the moment; the store, and Illusionist. Granted, he knew that Illusionist probably had an apartment—especially if he was Thomas Jefferson—but did the man really need to stroll around the cleaning supply section of the store in full outfit, talking amicably with one of his illusions?

“What do you think, Mr. Reporter?” The man asked, and two villains turned to him, identical smirks pulling on their faces. Caught by surprise, James looked blankly at the man.  
“Well, Mr. _Jefferson_ ,” James accused lowly, his temper breaking, “I believe that you should use bleach. Hopefully the fumes will land you in the hospital.” Striding towards the wall of merchandise he shoved one at the man, taking delight in the fact he guessed right, and taking a jug of his one, James turned to buy his basket full of supplies.

“What?” Illusionist asked, grabbing James' arm, “you...knew?” He asked, confusion evident in his eyes. James shook his arm until the other would let go of it.

“Of course, you moron. We work together in the same law office. We live in the same apartment building!” Thomas grinned at the indignation residing in James' voice, and the villain easily stole the basket of supplies from James' hand.

“Then allow me to apologize and buy your things.” He said simply, and James blinked, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but considering his situation, he just followed his new 'friend' around the store. Thomas chatted, casually, about the delights of pasta and cheese, and James would just nod dumbly.

* * *

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

Two villains and a hero spotted shopping. _#springcleaning_

* * *

Aaron forgot Theodosia lived with Angelica until he stepped into Theo's apartment. Thankfully, Angelica was out, but Maria Lews was, very casually, watching an episode of _Jerry Springer_ , eating popcorn, dressed in a pair of shorts, dark hair up in a messy bun, with a tanktop that was sliding off of her shoulders, and was lounging on the couch.

“Theo, darling, you simply—oh _my_ who do we have here?” Maria turned around, eyes widening in shock. Theo gulped nervously, closing the door behind Aaron.

“Aaron Burr, and you are...?” Maria paused the show, setting her popcorn aside as she got up. She looked at Aaron, tilting her head as she considered something. Aaron resisted shifting on his feet.

“Maria Lews, owner of Darling Press. Theo, I found your mask...oh _holy shit Theo are you DATING him?_ ”

* * *

_James Madison @AccurateNews_

Illusionist _@VillainSquad_ is pretty...nice?

* * *

Alexander smiled apologetically at John, who was surveying his wrecked apartment with a jaw that reached the floor.

“Let's get started, I suppose. Do you have a bluetooth speaker?” John began, a resigned quality to his outward appearance that made the hero laugh. Alex got his speaker, allowing John to connect to the speaker. Ed Sheeran started playing, at the two started cleaning out Alex's apartment. A few minutes in, John ran into Philip, his cat.

“Aw he's so cute.” John cooed at the gray tomcat, and Alexander quietly approached the sleeping bundle of fur, disentangling him from one of his masks.

“Don't touch him.” Alex warns, silently swatting at John's hand. John looked at him, offended. Setting the cat down, and getting his camera on, he recorded John petting the cat. The cat hissed, biting John's hand, and Alex started laughing.

“You motherfucker—ow _you stupid_ cat—Alex stop laughing get your animal off of me— _OW!”_ Philip latched harder on to Alexander's crush's hand, and Alex watched as John started shaking his arm to get the cat off.

“I think I'll do the dishes.” Hitting the stop button on his phone, Alex stroke his cat's back, and Philip relaxed, hissing at John, who was now nursing a bleeding hand. The cat ran off to the host's bedroom.

“Do you have a bandaid?” John growled at him, and Alex laughed, shaking his head as he lead John to the bathroom. Getting out rubbing alcohol, he disinfected John's hand, and put a little Spiderman bandaid on the neat little incision.

“You are getting rid of that cat.” John ordered, standing up from where he was sitting on the toilet. Alex grinned, chuckling.

“If you had listened, John. If only...” He trailed off, flicking his friend's forehead. John kicked his shin, walking back out to the living room, only to scream,

“YOUR FUCKING CAT IS ATTACKING ME AGAIN, ALEXANDER!”

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

all animals hate me. :( :( :(

* * *

Lafayette, on the other hand, was having a particularly fun time cleaning out his apartment. Or, rather, watching Hercules clean out his apartment, only to find that none of his stuff would stay where it was supposed to. The French man would move the piece of furniture a few minutes after Hercules got done moving it.

The piece of furniture he was moving, currently, was the couch. A light cream, it fit in well with the color scheme of the living room, but the way Hercules had it was offending to his inner designer. He much rather have it sitting underneath the bay window...

“Lafayette, I know it is you.” Pausing in his thought, Lafayette carefully peered around the tree he was lounging against.

“Non, mon ami.” He murmured, and suddenly he was over Hercules' shoulder, being thrown into Hercules' house. (To be fair, he was being obnoxious. Hercules _has_ done much worse.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for shortness. Um, tomorrow's will be longer, and will continue this line. I don't know why I made Maria know about Aaron and Theo. Drama, maybe? Thanks for the kudos!


End file.
